


Gotham Girls: 35 icons

by sageness



Category: Gotham Girls & DC Animated
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various combinations of Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Renee Montoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham Girls: 35 icons

**Author's Note:**

> Art credits: pencils by Jennifer Graves except for #20, by Shane Glines.

 

            

            

            

            

            

            

            

All are shareable. Please credit [sage](http://sage.dreamwidth.org) if you take. :)

  
  
  



End file.
